Karma's Jealousy
by Izayatheinformant
Summary: Just read the title
1. Chapter 1

**No One's POV**

Karma and Nagisa were on a the date they do once a week. Karma went to go buy them some drinks when they sat down at a park bench. While he was gone some guys went up to Nagisa.

"Hey, beautiful." The **large** one said, apparently thinking he was a girl "What's your name?"

"Uhh, me?" Nagisa asked, very confused

"Do you see any oe else?" He along with his friend chuckled

"My name is Nagisa. I'm also a guy" he stated

"What? No way you look like a girl." He said as if accusing him of something

"Why don't we find out?" His friend said

"Huh?" Nagisa asked when they dragged him to a more secluded area "Wait please stop"

"Come on. We just want to know your gender don't worry" The second friend said mockingly

"What's going on here" Karma said as he saw his boyfriend being harassed

"Karma" Nagisa said with urgency. That made karma snap

"What do you think your doing to **_my_** boyfrien?" Karam asked sounding with an unusual calm to his voice

"We were just checking out your bitch here. Weren't we?" The harasser asked looking at Nagisa

"Please, let me go" Nagisa said

"Come on Nagisa" Karma said seething

"H-hai" He said stuttered

"Hold it we are not done with you" one of them said pulling Nagisa to them

"Let. Him. Go." Karma said turning red with anger

"What are you going to do about it?" The one holding Nagisa said licking his ear. Nagisa twitched at the action.

"I'm starting to get mad." Karma stated


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's POV**

"Oh, I'm shaking. Did you hear, shorty's mad?" The guy with black hair said mockingly, laughing at his own joke.

"Man, Mitsuo, he looks really mad." the man with white hair said, looking unsure

"What's he going to do 'bout it, Ryuu?" the man known as Mitsuo asked smugly, slowly putting his hand up Nagisa's shirt "What do you know he is a guy."

"Then let's go." Ryuu said

"Listen to your girlfriend." Karma seethed

"I can go both genders." Mitsuo shrugged not backing down

"C-Can you just let me go, p-please." Nagisa tried again

"Shut up!" Mitsuo yelled, pushing Nagisa to the ground, putting his hands up for a fight. "If you want a fight, then let's fight"

"Fine by me." Karma smirked also putting his hands up.

The fight was over before it even started. Of course Karma won.

"Hey, baby, are you ok?" Karma asked

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok." Nagisa said shakily. Karma went hugged him right after he said that.

"I'm sorry I should have been here." Karma shushed

"It's not your fault" Nagisa said "Are you ok? He did hit you a few times."

"I'm fine let's go home and take a shower." Karma said seductively. Nagisa shuddered a little.

"O-Ok" Nagisa stuttered but for a different reason. Karma chuckled at his blush

"Let's go" Karma said coolly.

 **Time skip~ In the shower**

"K-Karma" Nagisa moaned as Karma flicked his nipples

"What?" Karma asked teasingly "What do you want me to do?"

"T-Touch, ahh, m-me" Nagisa begged

"What ever you want" Karma said, nipping his ear. Putting lube on his fingers. "You ready? Let's just go slow, just breath."

"Ahh." Nagisa moaned as he was entered.

"Shh, You don't want to wake the neighbors, do you?" Karma said, kissing him to keep him quite. Nagisa yelped into the kiss, half in pain and half in pleasure

"I c-can't, AHHH, put it in in" Nagisa screamed when Karma hit a bundle of nerves.

"Are you sure?" Karma asked, teasingly. All Nagisa could do was nod. "If your sure"

He put some lube on his throbbing member and aligned himself with Nagisa's entrance "You ready?"

"Please" Nagisa begged.

Karma thrusted his member in, giving Nagisa no time to get used to it he thrusted in and out, quicker and quicker

"AHHHHH" Nagisa screamed, when Karma gave a hard thrust to his prostate. They crashed there lips together in a kiss. Nagisa moaned again when Karma kept thrusting harder and harder in his prostate.

"KARMA! I-I'm gonna c-" Nagisa yelled as he came all over both of them. A few more thrusts and Karma came inside Nagisa. It took them a while to get off there high.

"We should get in the bath" Karma chuckled

"Ya" Nagisa breathed

"Here let me help you" he said lifting the smaller boy up, bridle style and put him in the bath. "You ok?"

Nagisa giggled then kissed Karma "Ya, it was great."

 **Finally done, I hope you liked it. Please like or review if you did. PEACE**


End file.
